


Grey Light

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grey light of dawn, it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) Drabble Fest 2015, to the prompt "Sherlock Holmes/John Watson; the gray light of dawn."

Sherlock is tall, with dark hair and a pale complexion. John, well... isn't.

But in the grey light of dawn that fills their bedroom, it is hard to tell where one begins and the other ends, which limb belongs to whose body, tangled as they are in the sheets and in each other. 

Is it John's mouth that seeks out Sherlock's, greedy and demanding, or is it the other way round? Whose hand reaches out to claim its prize, whose flesh finds its release first? In the grey light, it's impossible to know. 

In the grey light, it doesn't matter.


End file.
